Who's next today?~Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is about two teams that will battle for a place in the quarter finals! Penguin's are stuck in the Radio! Fudou:What stupid title is that!? Me:Shut up Fudou,go yell at someone else. Burn:But it IS a stupid title. Mika:You two just are going in the next battle! Burn+Fudou:NOOOOOOOOOO! Me+Mika:WHAT YOU SAY!? Burn:Meep. Fudou:Mope. Burn:Mope? Fudou:Yeah it sounds better then meep! Burn:Okay then,Mope. *Someone knocks on the door* Onigiri~Chan:YOU FORGOT TOO DRIVE ME AND I HAD TO WALK! Me+Kogure:Shishishi... Onigiri~Chan:Its not funny " Kogure:Yes it is! Me:Hehe! Burn:No not she too! Fudou:This place is getting worser and worser! Kogure:She's the guest star!She's battling Team Penguin! Kidou:We're gonna beat ya!Right Haruna? Haruna:Yay! All:... Aki:Not so quick,hmpf hmpf!We are gonna do Stuck in Your Radio! Aiden:Wich song? Onigiri:Stuck in Your Radio. Aiden:Yeah thats the band but whats the song? Onigiri:Stuck in Your Radio! Aki:Its a self titled song,baka! Mika:You call him baka? Aki:Meep. Burn:No mope! Aki:Mope whatever... Kidou:Can we start? Mika:Sure. K:On top of an iceberg... H:All covered with snow.... K:I saw my first penguin... H:I wanted to know... Oh is it a bird? Or is it a fish? I looked at his feathers... K:And she knew wich was wich! H:I said : Mr Penguin... Wich species are you? K:I said he's an emperor... And not a gentoo! H:I said :Mr Penguin... What's under your patch? K:I said it's an egg... It's ready to hatch. H:I said : Mr Penguin... Oh where is your wife? K:She's out in the ocean. She'll see us tonight. Then Kidou said, "Her name is Jill. She's out in the ocean, Feeding with Krill. H:The next thing i knew, K:I heard a peep. H:And i saw a chick, At the emperor's feet! All:*Clap* Aki:That all you got? Haruna:Thats what you say! Me:Next up,Ongiri and Aki! Ongiri:We present... Aki:Stuck In Your Radio Selftitled Song! (I also recommend listen this song NOW for reasons that will be revealed later) O:It was sunday, I was into you, Knew you were the one for me! A:Said i always be true, Even if we didnt give time, For this to Shine! O:I said to hell "It will be alright!" And now is Wednesday, What the hell has gone wrong, I see a different side of you! A:That just doesnt belong, But your stuck in my mind, I keep pressing rewind! Both:SHE SAID! O:Can you hear me? Im blowing up your stereo, everytime you're hearing: Oooh wow oooh oh ooooh oh oh! A:Turn it up or down, It feels a bit like vertigo, Everywhere you go! Both:Im Stuck In Your Radio!!! *2 Other minutes of singing pass by(This is the reason to listen the WHOLE song,It is'nt here!)* Mika:Now,the 100 voters may vote! Aiden:Its 60 against 40,a big win for...Team Penguin!!!!! Burn:Really? Team Penguin? They where- Kidou:STFU or you'll go in the fangirl closet. Fudou:Bu- Haruna:You too Fudou! Fudou+Burn:MOPE!!!!! Quarter finals will be: Hard Team vs ???,PENGUIN vs ???,and two other unknown matches!Be sure to tune in next time on Who's next today?!!!! End Hope you liked it,if not,just mope...Let my cold wind flow in your heart 17:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions